


Themes

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chibi, Coffee, M/M, Middle Ages, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: A collection of themes featuring different OTP





	1. Opposites Attract (Xingdae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Those two are such dorks. Wait they like each other? LET’S LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET- Don’t give me that look you knew what I was like when you asked me out’ AU

Jongdae watches as Jongin laughs dorkily at one of Chanyeol's lame joke. He doesn't think that  _ any _ Star Wars jokes are funny, or even jokes that involve having a depth knowledge of a franchise. He figures that his brother and Chanyeol are meant to be best friends. After all, they're both the nerdiest people he knows.

 

“I sometimes don't understand them,” Jongdae tells his boyfriend, Yixing, once the elder comes back with their drinks. “Their obsession with Star Wars is just weird. I mean, who would learn the language Klingon, when it's not even a _real_ language.”

 

“I think they're just interested in the universe and the stories. It's like how you're interested in Shinee, and how TaeHyun moments make you scream like a girl,” Yixing explains with a smirk.

 

“They're the best pairing in the world. People just don't know it yet,” Jongdae defends his obsessions with a glare.

 

“See, your passion for them is like Jongin’s passion into buying an expensive collector's edition of Han Solo,” the elder concludes. “Anyway, Klingon isn’t used in Star Wars. It’s actually from Star Trek.”

 

“Whatever,” Jongdae waves it off, not caring about technicalities. “The point is, they could obsess over  _ real _ people, but instead, they chose  _ fictional _ characters. Why would  _ anyone _ do that?” 

 

Yixing smiles amusedly at him. Jongdae has always been the stubborn one.

 

“I think it's great that they like the same stuff,” the elder tries to remedy. “Who else would understand Jongin besides Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” the younger agrees on that. He does think that Jongin and Chanyeol have a great friendship. “They'd look cute together  though. If only they'd date.”

 

Yixing scoffs at that, causing Jongdae to look at him in confusion.

 

“They’re too slow to notice anything that  _ isn't _ Star Wars, let alone their feelings for each other,” the elder says exasperatedly.

 

“Wait…” Jongdae tries to catch up. “You mean...they  _ like _ each other?! And you didn't have the  _ decency _ to tell me the  _ moment _ it happened?!” 

 

“But it was  _ so _ obvious,” the elder states in confusion.

 

The younger glares at him before realizing something, and he squeals in excitement.

 

“Oh! You know what we should do?!’ Jongdae grabs his boyfriend’s arm tightly and shakes it.

 

Yixing can already see the glint in the younger's eyes, which means he  _ knows  _ what will happen next.

 

“No,” he tries to say sternly, but who is he kidding? He'll end up succumbing to Jongdae's crazy plans as usual.

 

“But this time, it'll be awesome! Think about the double dates we'd have, and that we're  _ no longer _ the only couple in our group of friends.”

 

“What about your other brother and Yifan?”

 

“Oh, so you  _ enjoyed _ their conversation about ventriloquist?’ the younger raises an eyebrow.

 

“No, but they're….nice.” The elder couldn't think of another compliment.

 

Jongdae grins as he notices that Yixing is faltering on his stand.

 

“Just hear me out,” the younger continues. “First, we invite them for dinner at your place, and then we claim that the others cancelled at last minute.”

 

_ Okay...that doesn't sound so crazy… _ \-- Yixing thinks in his head.

 

“Then, after dinner, we lock them inside your room until they confess to each other!” The younger's eye twitches in excitement.

 

The elder stares at him unimpressed while shaking his head in judgement. Not only does this plan sounds ridiculous, but he has a feeling that they'll end up going through with it.

 

“Come on~” the younger whines. “When have my plans  _ ever _ gone wrong?”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” the elder asks him, feeling irritated.

 

“That plan  _ would _ have worked if Kyungsoo didn't already have a boyfriend. How should I  _ know _ that minor detail? He never tells us anything.”

 

“He did tell you to  _ not _ meddle.”

 

“I wasn't paying attention when he said that,” Jongdae replies lamely.

 

“Right…”

 

Yixing makes a point to walk away, feeling that this conversation is going nowhere.

 

“Wait~,” the younger whines as he grabs the elder’s arm. “What happened to being on  _ my _ side? You knew what I was like when you asked me out.”

 

Yixing sighs heavily, knowing that it's true. Jongdae's eccentrics are one of the things that he fell for. He can't blame the younger for staying true to his personality.

 

“I know,” he tells Jongdae, allowing the younger to lean in for a hug. “But  _ maybe _ we should let those two figure it out by themselves. I'm sure they will, one day.”

 

The younger pouts at the words, unwilling to give up, but  _ maybe _ he can persuade Yixing another time.

 

“So, if they don't figure it out by, let's say, November, we can lock them inside a closet?”

 

“Maybe something less drastic, like making one of them jealous,” the elder tries to negotiate.

 

“Deal!” The younger yells out in excitement. 

 

Yixing grins at him before burrowing his face against the younger's hair. 

 

“Thanks,” Jongdae tells him in the end. “You always enable my craziness.”

 

“Always.”


	2. Coffee (Xiubaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's attempt at coffee

Coffee

 

This should be easy. At least, according to the people who have done this so many times, and make it look effortlessly cool. Baekhyun reckons that he can probably do the same thing. After all, his looks  _ aren’t _ the only thing that got him through life.

 

There’s a simple task that Baekhyun would like to accomplish on an early Saturday morning, which would be making a cup of coffee. He knows how much Minseok  _ loves _ coffee, possibly as much as he loves Baekhyun, but that’s not something the younger would like to analyze. Instead, he focuses on the fact that  _ if _ Minseok loves Baekhyun’s coffee as well, then Baekhyun would ultimately be the champion in this competition. Not that he’d consider coffee a worthy rival.

 

So, after forcing himself to wake up, and untangling his limbs away from Minseok’s warm ones, he tiptoes away from the bed, and heads to the kitchen.

 

He has seen Minseok make his coffee countless of times, almost 3 times a day. He doesn’t need some Google instructions on how to do it. It’s easy!

 

He grabs Minseok’s favorite mug, and the jar of coffee.. As he waits for the water to boil, he opens the coffee jar and he smells the bean aroma. He sighs pleasantly, always preferring the smell of coffee than the taste.

 

He wonders why anyone would  _ love _ this foul tasting liquid. It’s so bitter and black, and horribly a drug to some people. As much as he’d like to judge Minseok’s taste in beverages, he’s too in love that any of the elder’s flaw is seen as something trivial. This is why he’s trying hard to make the perfect coffee so he can keep having the elder’s affections.

 

By the time the water is done, Baekhyun suddenly remembers the different kinds of coffee, including ones that  _ don’t _ need to be filtered. He starts to wonder if this jar of coffee is one of those instant coffee. It certainly  _ look _ powdery enough to be instant.

 

He decides to try it that way, thinking maybe it  _ is _ the instant one, and filtering it would be a waste of coffee beans. So he scoops two spoon into the mug, and pours hot water into it. He takes a spoon and starts to stir, expecting things to dissolve. 

 

Unfortunately, it looks like black water with bits of coffee swirling around. It looks so disgusting that he wonders if he’ll get through this morning without gagging. He holds the mug away from himself, as if being close it will cause an infection, before dumping it into the sink. He quickly rinse the mug and sighs in relief once the mug looks shiny again.

 

He starts thinking of another way to make this. He’d need a filter this time, so he looks for that cone shaped filter that Minseok always uses for his coffee. 

 

Once he finds it, he places the filter on top of the mug, and he opens the jar of coffee again. He wonders how many spoons of coffee he should place. Maybe 2? 3 seems like a lot. He knows that tea only requires one or two scoops of leaves, so coffee should be the same.

 

He scoops 2 spoons inside the filter and grabs the hot water. He fills the filter with water, until the very top before waiting impatiently for it to go down. Every time the water is halfway, he keeps refilling the filter, so the mug will be full soon. His first mistake is not checking how much more water the mug needs, so he’s shocked to see the coffee overflowing from the mug. He panics as he moves the filter into the sink, and whines at the mug for being too full.

 

He uses a spoon to take some coffee out of the mug, until there’s some space on the top.

 

He smiles at his effort, almost gleefully, once he notices that the mug is full of coffee, and no coffee grains inside of it. He grabs the sugar, remembering that Minseok only takes 2 spoons of sugar, and poured some powdered cream into the coffee. Once the coffee looks more brown, he slowly goes back to the bedroom.

 

He thinks about Minseok’s happy expression, and being labeled as the best coffee maker of all time. He over imagines the elder’s reaction, already thinking that Minseok will love it.

 

He can’t contain his excitement, almost tripping over his own feet as he places the mug in the bedside table. He shakes Minseok awake, practically screaming the elder’s name.

 

Minseok groans from the sudden movement and noises, before slowly fluttering his eyes, staring at his lover’s happy face.

 

“What?” the elder mumbles, wondering what’s going on.

 

“I made you coffee!” Baekhyun declares proudly. “Try it! Come on! I want to see you try it!”

 

Minseok chuckles before struggling to sit up, and rubs his eyes, smiling sleepily at his hyper lover. He barely has time to balance himself before Baekhyun shoves the mug, almost spilling it, closer to his face.

 

“Alright, alright,” the elder relents, grabbing the mug carefully.

 

He stares at Baekhyun’s expectant expression as he takes the mug. He raises the mug and takes a slow sip. 

 

There’s a long silence before Minseok widens his eyes, and scrunches his face in distaste. It’s the only sign Baekhyun needed before the younger feels upset that his attempt at coffee is a fail.

 

His pout forms before Minseok has the chance to make it better.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Minseok quickly tells him before placing the mug back into the table. 

 

He grabs the younger’s wrist and pulls him down to his lap, not wanting Baekhyun to hide in shame. He wraps his arms around the younger, pressing his face into the younger’s neck. 

 

“It was just too watery, and it was your first try,” he tells him. Baekhyun shakes his head stubbornly, thinking Minseok is just  _ too _ nice.

 

Minseok frowns at the younger’s expression, before forcing Baekhyun to look at him.

 

“Don’t be sad. I love that you made this for me,” he kisses the younger’s nose. “I love  _ you _ .”

 

The younger’s heart clenches at the three letter words, and he decides to turn his body, so he can face Minseok properly.

 

He pouts as he asks this question.

 

“More than coffee?”

 

There’s amusement in the elder’s expression before he smirks at the younger.

 

“Of course,” the elder whispers. “Why don’t you lay down and I’ll show you?”

 

Baekhyun can’t help but blush and giggle as he struggles to lay down on the other side of the bed. There’s a slap to his ass, causing him to yelp before he feels Minseok’s hands tugging on his pants. 

 

Maybe today didn’t start off bad after all.


	3. Chibi (XingDae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and his chibi, Chen. Featuring Luhan and Yifan, with their own chibis. 
> 
> Side couples: Luhan/Kyungsoo, Yifan/Chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
> **Mature content in the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this kaisoo [chibi story](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/945557)

_Chibi is your best friend. It compliments you. It will be the source of your happiness, until the day you meet your soulmate._

 

Yixing recalls that advertisement as he watches the tiny being sleeping in his abandoned scarf. This being has been peacefully snoring for the past minutes, and honestly, Yixing wouldn't have even noticed it, if it wasn't due to that loud noise.

 

He learned the concept of chibi a long time ago, when he was five. He found an old picture of his parents with their respective chibis and wondered what they were. At first, he thought they were dolls, or even lookalike miniatures that his parents bought. However, his father explained that everyone will receive their own chibi one day, a being that look _exactly_ like their soulmate. A chibi is supposed to prepare him for the day that he'll meet his soulmate.

 

Yixing found that fact to be intriguing. He didn't understand on what _why_ he needed to prepare himself for his soulmate, but he decided he wanted one anyway. He couldn't _wait_ to meet his chibi.

 

His wish came 20 years later when he heard snoring from his scarf.

 

Now he's wondering if he should wake his chibi, or let the being sleep. He's still unprepared to greet his chibi, since he doesn't understand their language. Although they're known to be exceedingly smart, Yixing needs to figure out the best way to communicate with his chibi. Maybe he should get a tiny marker and a white blackboard, or maybe he should let his chibi use his keyboard.

 

He doesn't realize how deep his thoughts were until he hears high pitched grumblings, and he's shocked to see his chibi, wide awake and rubbing its eyes.

 

His chibi looks like a young teenage boy, with a pretty smile that could easily hypnotize him. He starts to wonder if his soulmate is that young, possibly not even an adult yet. He's wary of developing feelings towards a teenage boy, but at the same time, he can't help feel attracted to his chibi. Maybe it's natural to already feel so much.

 

Nonetheless, his chibi doesn't seem to care about Yixing’s internal conflict. In fact, he's trying to get Yixing's attention by jumping up and down, even pouting as he realizes that Yixing seem to be daydreaming about something. Luckily, Yixing focuses back to reality, and notices his chibi’s movements.

 

He stares in confusion as his chibi shouts at him, in a surprisingly loud voice. He doesn't understand what his chibi wants, since he doesn't know the chibi’s language, but he assumes that it's either hungry, sleepy or want some attention. Therefore, he extends his hand, hoping his chibi would understand, as he tells him to climb up. Surprisingly, his chibi smiles at the invitation, and he climbs on Yixing's hand before pointing to his stomach, signaling that he must be hungry.

 

Yixing nods before carefully holding his chibi in his right hand, and using his left hand as a fence, just in case his chibi loses his balance.  He carries him to the kitchen, slowly watching his steps as he goes through a hallway.

 

***

 

It takes two weeks for Yixing to figure out on how to live with a chibi. He now buys food that can be easily cut into pieces, and he buys tiny clothing that'd fit his chibi. He also learns that his chibi's name is Chen, and that Chen can communicate with him by writing large Chinese characters. Yixing doesn't know _how_ Chen understand these characters, but he's grateful that his soulmate wouldn't be completely clueless in his maternal language. Although Yixing doesn't completely use the language daily, he still likes the idea of having someone to talk to in that language.

 

As they both adjust to their new lives, Yixing  learns that Chen likes to scare him. It's almost as if the chibi takes _pleasure_ in seeing Yixing scared. He can't count the amount of times that Chen would jump out from behind the sugar cup, or even to throw a piece of peanut to startle him. Every time he tries to get mad at Chen, he'd end up pouting in defeat, and Chen manages to find a way to make it up to him, before doing the _same_ prank again. It seems to be a vicious circle for poor Yixing.

 

Other than that horrible prank, Yixing finds out that Chen is as affectionate as he is, and that his chibi is possibly a genius as he always see Chen building contraptions that'd help him climb tall counters. The elder wonders if his soulmate is too good for him. After all, he doesn't always make money as a composer, and sometimes, he's _barely_ making enough to pay the month’s bills.

 

Despite his negative thinking, Chen doesn't see him any less of a person. If anything, Chen seems to immediately notice whenever Yixing is having a bad day. He'd even find a way to climb up the huge bed, or the piano, so he can reach the elder's hand and hug a finger. It always warms Yixing's heart whenever he sees Chen does this. It also makes him yearn for the day that he'll finally meet his soulmate.

 

***

 

“He looks so adorable,” Luhan tells him when Yixing finally got a chance to meet him, along with Chen. Luhan also came with his chibi, D.O. “Not as cute as mine, though,” he tells him with a grin.

 

Luhan can only say that whenever D.O. isn't nearby, otherwise his chibi will get angry. Last time, Yixing saw D.O. grabbing a clothespin and looked angry enough to want to stab Luhan with it. He thinks this couple is so opposite of each other. Nonetheless, Luhan takes every stab and every threat with a smile. Yixing can already see how whipped his friend is.

 

Luckily, the chibis are in a table besides them, playing with the condiments on the table. Yeol, Yifan’s chibi, is also there, and he's hyper enough to accidentally spill salt everywhere on the table. Chen laughs at Yeol’s clumsiness while D.O. seems exasperated by the childishness.

 

“I still can't believe he's my soulmate. He's so smart, and I don't know what I'd do if I find out he's a scientist. He should have been matched with a doctor or something,” Yixing tells them with a sigh.

 

“I know how you feel,” Yifan agrees with him. “I still can't believe Yeol is a famous artist, and I'm what? _Just_ an underwear model.”

 

“Oh boo hoo. Your soulmates are great people. For all I know, mine could be a serial killer,” Luhan gripes. “Though, wouldn't it be funny if he kills people _with_ his adorableness?”

 

“You don't even _have_ an issue,” Yixing judges Yifan, completely ignoring Luhan’s nonexistent issue. “You’re as famous as _he_ is. You _endorses_ Calvin Klein, and we can't even go to CheezyCake anymore, because your fans is crowding that place. I'm _sick_ of Starbucks crappy deserts, I want my cheesecake back.”

 

“That's not my fault! I didn't know that photographer was following me,” Yifan argues, in such a whiny tone.

 

“Well, fix it!” Yixing complains.

 

“Anyway, I think the real Chen wouldn't care if you're poor, otherwise Chen would have ran away from your apartment already,” Luhan reasons to his friend. “If Chen doesn't mind it, then the real Chen wouldn't either.”

 

“That's true, you know,” Yifan agrees. “When Yeol comes with me to my job, he never seem upset that I'm practically naked to everyone. I guess the real person wouldn't either?”

 

“Plus, if Yeol can live with Yifan's hairy legs, I'm sure your soulmate would feel like he got the better deal,” Luhan teases.

 

Yifan huffs at that comment, turning his face away as he feels a bit annoyed.

 

“I guess, but Yeol seem to be okay with anything. I mean, didn't he caught you masturbating too?”

 

Yifan looks speechless before failing to defend himself against the accusation.

 

“Yeah,” Luhan laughs as he agrees with Yixing. “Didn't he also join you?”

 

“He didn't want things to be uncomfortable! That's why he joined!” Yifan argues, though his face looks very red from the comments.

 

“ _Sure_ ,” Luhan teases. “And I'm sure there _haven't_ been anymore joint masturbating sessions anymore.”

 

Yixing laughs at Yifan’s expression as the elder’s secret is exposed. Though he does wonder if he and Chen would ever get _that_ comfortable.

 

***

 

As the days fly by, Yixing finds himself congratulating Yifan once the elder finally meet Chanyeol. Surprisingly, it wasn't when Yifan was shooting for a commercial. They met when Yifan was trying to buy some cheesecake in CheezyCake, hiding behind a face masks, and he accidentally bumps into Chanyeol, who was there for the first time. Yixing doesn't know how they make it work, with busy schedules and 30 minutes dates. He _does_ know that Yifan is already too in love, and that Chanyeol is already willing to quit his career. He only hopes that he can be as annoyingly sappy with his soulmate one day.

 

His life remains the same as he works on his compositions. He manages to get more work done, after receiving so much encouragement from Chen, and he sells a few songs, including one that'd end up in Chanyeol's discography. He doesn't realize how much attention he'd receive from people, until he notices the huge number of followers in his Instagram. There are more offers coming towards him, asking him to write songs, or even to collaborate with other producers.

 

Yixing works on one offer at a time, while making sure to not neglect Chen. After all, for him, money isn't as important, so he brings Chen to wherever he has to go. The people he meets are surprisingly understanding, some having the same mindset. It makes his life easier as he continues to work while Chen is having fun with other chibis.

 

He's so preoccupied with the new changes that he doesn't realize that 3 months have passed. This time, Luhan has finally met his soulmate, Kyungsoo. Unlike Luhan’s assumptions that his soulmate might be a serial killer, Kyungsoo is actually a scientist. A rather brilliant one according to the news engine, and Luhan doesn't let _anyone_ forget that detail. Kyungsoo is known to be strict and unforgiving towards his colleagues, and many are known to be scared of him, to the point where some people would bow down when they beg for forgiveness.

 

Fortunately, Kyungsoo doesn't expect the same thing to the people he meets. He's quite shy when Yixing meets him for the first time, but he's not shy enough to smack Luhan in the head whenever the elder makes an immature comment. Yixing can't help but giggle at that scene, but he knows that these two will work it out. After all, Kyungsoo introduces Luhan as his soulmate to many people, and Yixing doubts Kyungsoo would do that if he didn't feel something towards Luhan.

 

Despite being happy about the progress in his life and that his friends are happy, he still feels a bit empty inside. Even Chen isn't as bright as he used to be whenever they cuddle at night. Yixing holds back the insecure thoughts and imagines the day he can hold his soulmate. Maybe by then, he'd be a famous composer, or something better.

 

***

 

A few days later, Yixing finds himself not feeling well, and Chen looks worried whenever Yixing groans in pain. He's been having stomach issue since last night, and none of the food are agreeing with him. He'd try to eat, but then he'd feel nauseated enough to throw up again. It seems like a vicious cycle.

 

Chen seems to hate seeing him like that so he keeps pointing to the hospital picture that he has drawn a few hours ago. Yixing should have listened to Chen back then, since now he can't even move his muscles. Everything feels bad and Yixing doesn't know if he'll be alive by tomorrow. His friends always did say he can be quite dramatic when he's sick.

 

He's in and out of consciousness when he notices Chen unlocking his phone. He doesn't know how his chibi is able to call someone, let alone get them to come here, but he's grateful when he hears other voices in his apartment before he falls in a deep sleep.

 

By the time he's awake, he hears beeping and hushed tones as he struggles to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is his body being covered by a blanket, and that Chen is sleeping right on top his chest. He looks around and surmises that he's in a hospital room.

 

“Hey,” Yixing hears a greeting, and he smiles as he recognizes Luhan’s voice.

 

“Hey,” he tries to greet back, but his voice sounds scratchy. “What happened?”

 

“The doctor said you probably passed out from the pain. He says your appendix is inflamed so they'll do a surgery on you soon.”

 

“Oh,” Yixing replies in a sad tone.

 

“You got Chen so worried about you. He seems so against the surgery until D.O. explained it to him. Even then, he can't join you in the surgery room, so I hope you know how to explain that to him.”

 

“Oh, right. I'll figure it out.”

 

Luhan nods encouragingly before letting him and Chen have their moment together.

 

Yixing knows that appendix removal is a normal procedure, and it rarely has bad consequences. However, he still feel sad about leaving Chen alone. After all, they both have gotten used to each other’s presence. Before he can wake Chen from his sleep, he hears the door open and a doctor comes in to greet him.

 

“Hello Mr. Zhang, I'll be your surgeon --- “ the doctor stops talking once he sees Yixing.

 

“What?” Yixing asks, uncertainty in his tone.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. Anyway, my name is doctor Choi and I'll be handling your surgery tonight.”

 

***

 

As said before by doctor Choi, the surgery itself didn't last longer than an hour. Yixing still feel drowsy enough to want to go back to sleep. He allows himself to fall back asleep, despite wanting to soothe Chen's worries.

 

He finally wakes up the next day, almost near afternoon, and he notices that Chen is being held by Yeol, possibly soothing him of his fears. Yixing can't form proper sentences yet, but he's able to grunt and get everyone's attention. Chen is the first to jump into his chest and crawl closer to his neck, crying his eyes out in relief. The elder can't help but feel the same sadness as he cries as well, mostly for worrying Chen so much.

 

“God, and I thought Yifan was the crybaby,” Luhan notes in sarcasm, but they know that sarcasm is his way to avoid crying.

 

“I'm sorry,” Yixing says while sniffling. “I should have taken care of myself better.”

 

Yifan squeezes his shoulder in affection, unable to form the words. Yeol seems to understand his feelings as he hugs one of Yifan’s long fingers.

 

“Don't feel bad about it. Not everyone can avoid appendicitis. Even I had my surgery too,” Kyungsoo tells him in a soothing tone, causing Yixing to finally notice him. He didn't realize that someone, other than his closest friends, came to see him too.

 

“I hope I didn't make you guys miss work,” Yixing tells them in guilt. “Is Chanyeol here too?”

 

“No, he had some stupid fansign, but I made him get you one of those stupid dolls you love so much,” Yifan tells him before pointing to a rather large sheep doll sitting in a couch.

 

Yixing's eyes seem to glaze in happiness once he sees it, and his friends can only laugh at that.

 

“And actually, I came because I knew this hospital have horrible after care. I wanted to make sure they'd treat you right,” Kyungsoo tells him truthfully. “In fact, doctor Choi is a colleague of mine, so I know you'd be in the best hands.”

 

“Isn't he wonderful?” Luhan immediately gushes, trying to hug Kyungsoo. Unfortunately, the shorter jabs him with his elbow, causing the taller to groan in pain. Han, Kyungsoo's chibi, laughs at his misery, and so did everyone else. Luhan can only pout at the mistreatment he keeps getting.

 

Yixing smiles happily as he sees Chen laughing along with the others. His chibi is now sitting on his chest, watching the interactions.

 

“Anyway, you're allowed to leave today. I know that Luhan would offer to drive you, but I suggest to let Yifan bring you home. I'm sure he doesn't drive as if he's playing bumper cars,” Kyungsoo tells him. “It's nice to see you again.”

 

He bows before he leaves, and Luhan follows him, along with their chibis.

 

“It was one time!” Luhan yells from behind.

 

***

 

When Yixing finally returns home, Yifan is reluctant to leave him alone. After all, Yixing can't go to the bathroom by himself yet, and Yifan doesn't mind helping an old friend. So he ends up staying for the week, and helps as much as he can, from cooking to cleaning. Though, Yixing is _adamant_ that Yifan’s cooking skill is barely existent. Luckily, Chanyeol comes by with _real_ foods, and Yixing thanks fate that Yifan didn't end up with someone as useless as he is.

 

Once he's strong enough to do simple tasks by himself, he goes back to work at home, and he finds himself busy with deadlines. Soon, he's strong enough to go to the studio, where he has to meet other producers and the artist that will record the song.

 

He's walking on the street slowly, and the pain isn't completely gone yet. He's humming the song he worked on when he notices a figure on the television. He's shocked to see a familiar face, one that he has seen ever since Chen showed up in his scarf. He's speechless, and he doesn't notice Chen’s loud babbling until he looks down to see Chen’s face, just to confirm that it's true.

 

And it is. That person is his soulmate, and his name is Jongdae.

 

Yixing doesn't know how long he's been standing there, just watching the news, and wondering why he never Googled Chen in the past. Apparently, Jongdae is the inventor of Thingz and he's worth quite a lot, possibly more than Chanyeol. His heart starts to race as he thinks about meeting Jongdae in his simple sweatshirt, and extremely old shoes. He also thinks about what Jongdae would expect of his soulmate, probably another genius inventor, or even someone who's extremely hot.

 

He feels like he's having a nervous breakdown, and Chen can't even calm him down.

 

Despite feeling like his world is coming to an end, Yixing pushes away those thoughts as he remembers that he needs to meet some people. He ignores Chen's whining as he drops Chen off to play with other chibis, and he goes to the studio, ready to finish this song.

 

***

 

Yixing figures that his life is happy enough without Jongdae. Who cares about true love and soulmates, and happily ever after? Yixing is fine with Chen and their small, but quaint apartment. In fact, Yixing tries to convince Chen, as well as himself, that they shouldn't interrupt Jongdae's life. Jongdae will be too busy for them anyway, with those investor meetings and maintaining millions of dollars. He tells Chen that they're fine by themselves and that Jongdae wouldn't even miss them.

 

Chen doesn't seem convince by Yixing’s arguments and he even shakes his head every time Yixing gives an excuse. However, he figures that fate will intervene one day, and Chen is patient enough to wait.

 

Therefore, Yixing isn't ready when he receives a guest on a cold Sunday morning. He's still showering when someone knocks on the door, and only Chen can hear it. Luckily, Chen has figure out a way to open the door, without having to grow taller. As he sets his contraption in motion, he watches from afar as the door opens, and he gasps in amazement once he sees himself, well his larger self, standing near the door.

 

Not only that, he sees a miniature version of Yixing, sitting in Jongdae's palm.

 

“Uh, hello?” Jongdae greets, feeling unwary that the door opens by itself, without anyone behind it.

 

Chen jumps up and down in glee, screaming, as he catches their attention. Jongdae chuckles at seeing his miniature self, hyper and proactive before letting Lay, his chibi, down at the same counter.

 

He laughs loudly as he watches his mini self runs to hug Lay, possibly causing physical harm to both of them as they fall backward.

 

“Well, aren't you an active one?” Jongdae notes in amusement.

 

He can't help, but grin as he watches them kiss, and Lay seems so flustered at the amount of attention he receives. He wonders, though, if his soulmate will be as shy as Lay.

 

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long as he hears a loud curse word follows by whining words.

 

“Chen, I bumped my head,” Yixing says out loud, whining fervently. “Can you kiss it?”

 

Once Yixing appears before Jongdae, the elder freezes as he sees a taller version of Chen standing in his living room.

 

“Chen is a bit busy with my chibi,” Jongdae chuckles as he explains. “But I can kiss it, if you want.”

 

Yixing's face colors in red before he realizes that he's not wearing a shirt and that his soulmate has managed to track him down. He yelps in horror before running off to his room to find a shirt and possibly sanctuary.

 

***

 

It's definitely not the kind of meeting that Yixing would imagine, but he can't deny that he needed a push from Jongdae and Chen to accept reality. He's still shy at times, because Jongdae seems _so_ much more cuter, and he still can't believe he didn't land an ugly soulmate. He feels blessed and cursed at the same time whenever he watches Jongdae from the corner of his eyes.

 

It doesn't help that Jongdae _likes_ to tease Yixing, either with touches or words. The elder doesn't know how he'll survive this new life of his. Though, he is grateful that Jongdae gets along well with his friends, and that his appendicitis lead to this encounter, since apparently doctor Choi was the one who informed Jongdae. It turns out they're mutual friends.

 

It's only been a few months since their first meeting and they've both figured out a way to see each other as often as they can. Whether it's secret meetings in Jongdae's company, or in Yixing's old apartment. Though Yixing believes it won't be long until they both move into the same apartment.

 

It's another cold Sunday when Yixing decides to watch a movie and Jongdae is always complying to his wishes. Though, right now, Jongdae is trying to steal some kisses as well.

 

Yixing has to push his soulmate away, with enough force, before he can suggest of having their chibis join them. Jongdae sighs exasperatedly before telling Yixing to hurry up and find them.

 

Ever since they met, Lay and Chen are more attached than ever. They manage to make Yixing's second bedroom as their house, since Yixing is rarely out of town, unlike Jongdae. They'd usually close the door when they're doing something naughty so Yixing didn't think of it much when he enters unannounced.

 

He tries to look for them, in the corners or in the table area, until he hear laughing from underneath a cloth. He's about to grab the cloth, thinking they're under it, when his eyes notices what was going on and widens in effect.

 

Lay lies on the ground, completely debauched as he groans and raises his hips as he grabs onto Chen's hair. Chen doesn't seem bothered by the hair pulling as he continues to suck on Lay’s cock, without any restraint.

 

Yixing stares in horror as he watches Lay moans Chen’s name before thrusting his dick faster into the wet mouth. Chen seems to like this method even more as he groans in effect.

 

Yixing panics once he notices that Lay is about to open his eyes and hurriedly runs away, almost tripping as he arrives to the couch.

 

Jongdae doesn't notice his soulmate's trouble as he keeps chewing on some popcorn. Yixing whines in retaliation and descends on the couch, bumping his head into Jongdae’s chest. He forces the elder to lay down as he feels upset about this whole thing.

 

“What? Did Chen yell at you again for breaking his invention?”

 

“No,” Yixing pouted and his cheeks feel extremely warm with embarrassment as he tries to explain what he saw. “It's just...they were doing something, and I thought chibis are supposed to be innocent.”

 

Jongdae stares at his soulmate in confusion before he realizes what he meant.

 

“Aww, baby. Did you see them having _fun_?”

 

Yixing pinches Jongdae's side in retaliation, though Jongdae doesn't feel bad for teasing him. He combs his fingers through Yixing's hair as he tries to calm the elder.

 

“You know, they're the same age as us. Don't you want them to be happy too?”

 

Yixing refuses to answer that trick question.

 

“Or maybe, you're just jealous that _you're_ not having some fun,” Jongdae innocently suggests.

 

Yixing smacks Jongdae's chest for being mean before lifting himself off him. He tries to feel outraged by that notion, but he can't help that the image is stuck in his head and that his body is feeling affected by it.

 

Jongdae seems to see this as a sign, so he climbs into Yixing's lap and grins as he sees Yixing avoiding his eyes.

 

“What would you like?” Jongdae whispers to him. “Do you want me to ride you?”

 

Yixing blushes as he remembers the last time Jongdae rode him. He still can't get image of Jongdae's moaning out of his brain either. Except, after seeing Lay looking so wrecked by something as simple as a mouth, he wonders on what it'd feel like. He doesn't realize he's subconsciously hinting it to Jongdae when he trails a finger across Jongdae's lips.

 

He feels excitement rushes in his veins as Jongdae slowly unzips his pants. He thinks he's prepared for the first touch, but nothing compares to when he feels the tip of a tongue flicking against the tip of his cock.

 

Yep, his life couldn't be more better.


	4. Jealousy (Krisho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Junmyeon, Yifan is his forbidden lover, but to Yifan, Junmyeon is his everything.
> 
> Middle Ages AU/Royal AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a middle ages AU that I've been thinking about writing, but too lazy to do it in long story mode. Therefore, I'll post some drabbles that will be set in this AU in the future.

It was hard for Junmyeon to accept the truth, that whatever he feels towards Yifan isn’t merely a crush. He wants to understand it _ ,  _ to rationalize it, so he can tell his parents that it’s  _ normal _ . 

 

But he can’t, even after the denial.

 

He can’t keep pretending that the gazes they share are simply platonic. There’s no logic in this.

 

From the way that Yifan would hold his hand, to the soft kiss on his cheek, Junmyeon wonders if it’s possible to stop falling. Every affectionate act makes him fluster and blush. He can't help it; Yifan brings out the softness inside him.

 

Things get easier once his brothers admit that they hasn’t been as clueless as Junmyeon initially thought. Even Jongdae, who’s only ever home when father grounds him inside the castle,  _ knows _ that Junmyeon is happier whenever Yifan is around. He's always grateful for their support. It gives him courage to return Yifan's affection, even in the smallest smile.

 

Before they were lovers, Yifan was his knight. He was trained to be the best since he was a young child. It took years before they met, and that was only because of Minseok.

 

Back then, Minseok was allowed to pick first; the knights that would protect him until his death. Then Jongdae would choose a knight, one that’d become his right man. Jongdae would need a strong one, because he’d lead future wars and battles for Minseok’s sake. After that, Princess Jungah, the emperor’s favorite, would choose her knight. 

 

Finally, at the very last moment, Junmyeon could pick his knight. He was certain that he’d get the most  _ incompetent _ knight. Fortunately, Minseok didn’t want that, so as the future heir, he made the decision of assigning Yifan for Junmyeon’s safety.  Junmyeon never realized how grateful he would be until now.

 

They could never be affectionate towards each other during the day. Junmyeon didn't want their feelings to effect their responsibilities. In fact, he was strict about it, and he would only allow himself to be weak when they were alone, locked in a room. Even then, Yifan wasn't allowed to enter through the main door; he'd have to use the secret passageway. 

 

He comes when the sky is dark, and the servants are in their quarters. He walks softly in the hallways before finding the right bookshelf, and opening it. He goes through the passageway, and finds the right door. He slips out carefully, making sure to not bump into any priceless artifacts. By the time he's inside, he sees the younger.

 

Junmyeon grins once he sees him, and runs to him, stopping a foot away as he looks up. Yifan places a hand on his cheek, caresses it with his thumb, and leans closer. Their lips barely touch, but their eyes gazes at each other. Unspoken words pass between them, until one of them is impatient enough for a kiss.

 

Junmyeon always loses at this game, and Yifan indulges too often. The younger raises into his toes, and kisses him, lips pressing hard against the elder's, as if he's scared that Yifan might  _ actually _ be his imagination. The elder pulls back, taking a breath, before softly kissing him again.

 

By the time they pull apart, Yifan keeps his forehead against the younger. They gaze at each other before one of them starts a conversation.

 

“Hi,” Junmyeon whispers, breathlessly. “Stay tonight.” 

 

“I wish I could, my prince,” Yifan says softly.

 

“Father won't be home tomorrow, and the servants can't possibly enter without my permission,” Junmyeon reasons. “You don't even have a valid reason to  _ deny _ my request.”

 

Yifan smiles, the kind of smile that Junmyeon would see whenever the elder is entertaining his nephews. He  _ hates _ that smile, because he knows that Yifan is ready with a logical reason.

 

“You're right, my prince,” the elder says. “However, it'd be daytime when we wake, and you'd be breaking our rule.”

 

“Then, forget the rule!” the younger exclaims. “Let's…” he hesitates before deciding to go forth with his idea. “I see my brothers happy with their wives, and they're able to stay in their rooms for the day. Don't you wish for that too? For us to spend a day without worries?”

 

Yifan looks surprised at the words he hears. He wonders if Junmyeon is unhappy of their situation.

 

“I see…”

 

“I realize that our situation is different, but I‘d like to experience it, even if it’s for a day,” the younger explains before biting his lower lips. “Do you…” he hesitates to ask. “Is it foolish of me to ask you?”

 

“Of course not,” the elder replies too quickly. “I sometimes imagine what it’d feel like to wake up next to you.”

 

“Yeah?” Junmyeon looks up at him shyly. “I’d like that too.”

 

“Then, shall we spend tomorrow together? Waste the day by doing nothing?” the elder teases.

 

The younger grins before nodding in excitement. In a rush, he takes off his shoes and robes before climbing the bed, kicking off the cover as well.

 

“Come join me!” he says giddily. “Take off your boots and cloak. I’m quite lonely tonight, and it’s rather cold.”

 

Junmyeon pouts childishly, and pats the bed as a way of invitation. 

 

Yifan smiles in amusement before shrugging off some layers of clothing, and joining the younger. He lets the younger tackle him into a cuddle and wraps his arms around his lover’s body.

 

***

 

They rarely fight. Junmyeon prefers to yield than to argue. This is the reason why he has always prefered books than swords, unlike his brothers. Therefore, it’s hard for him to bring up a sensitive topic.

 

Junmyeon isn’t blind to the servants’ perception of Yifan. He knows what they talk about whenever he pretends to be reading his books, and he doesn’t give a second thought to those rumors. After all, Yifan  _ is _ handsome, and he  _ isn’t _ giving his affection to some girl. The younger already knows of the person that has Yifan’s attention. 

 

Yet, all of the confidence seems to wash away when Junmyeon notices  _ another _ person vying for Yifan’s attention, and this time, it isn’t a female.

 

Lord Cai Xukun is a guest of the emperor, and Junmyeon knows well by now that his father treat his guests as if they’re his own children, especially when said guest is crucial in accomplishing a trade agreement. Therefore, the younger is forced to swallow down his complaints as Yifan is  _ cruelly _ taken away from him, albeit temporarily. 

 

It doesn’t make it easier that Lord Cai Xukun is known to be quite friendly with both genders, and Yifan isn’t immune to his charms. The younger can’t stop himself from watching their interactions, and he still hasn’t learned on how to mask his expressions, especially when he’s unimpressed by something.

 

“Something seems to be troubling you,” Baekhee teases him, as she walks by. “Care to tell?”

 

“No,” he says flatly, looking away from Baekhee’s smug appearance. He knows how nosy his sister in law can be, despite her good intentions.

 

“Shame,” she sighs. “I suppose I can entertain myself with the archery match this afternoon. Lord Xukun is known to be an excellent archer, though I heard his opponent is exceptional as well. I’m sure you’d know, Junmyeon. Which rank did Yifan receive again, on the last match?”

 

Junmyeon bites his tongue from uttering the answer. He doesn’t want Baekhee to have the satisfaction.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’d know his skills better than me,” she concludes before picking up the discarded knitting tools. “It’s just unfortunate that Lord Xukun is only staying a few days. He has such a pleasant face, the kind that’d flutter the hearts of many girls. Wouldn’t you agree, Joohyun?”

 

Joohyun looks up from cleaning a nearby table, looking flushed by the question. She’s not used to being greeted by the emperor’s family, and Baekhee has a tendency to greet anyone.

 

“I… I suppose so, my lady,” she ends up replying before rushing out to exit.

 

Junmyeon glares at Baekhee for being infuriating.

 

“ _ Must _ you ask her that silly question? Of course she’d agree with you,” he argues before realizing the worth of his statement.

 

“Is that so?” Baekhee raises an eyebrow in amusement. “You’re right. I should be asking someone who’s unbiased. Perhaps my dear husband, or Taeyong, if he ever manages to find me.”

 

Taeyong is the unfortunate knight that has to protect Lady Baekhee, and she doesn’t make it easy for him as she tends to wander off to different rooms.

 

Junmyeon groans in frustration before raising up to his feet, and walk out of the room. He certainly doesn’t need anymore provocation of his anger.

 

***

 

The younger doesn’t dare to watch the match from up close. After all, he still can’t get rid of this uneasy feeling in his stomach, something akin to jealousy. He doesn’t want to accidentally call out Lord Xukun for seducing his lover, especially when he worked so hard to keep everything a secret. Therefore, he watches from the side, where he’s barely recognizable from the crowd.

 

“Oh, there you are,” Minseok greets him, almost breathlessly, as if he’s been looking for Junmyeon everywhere.

 

“You were looking for me, brother?” the younger asks in surprise.

 

“Someone did tell me that you’ve been rather moody,” the elder teases. “I wanted to see the truth for myself.”

 

“I was  _ not _ moody,” the younger denies vehemently. “Your source is exaggerating, and should stop prying into my business.”

 

“Is that so?” the elder notes in amusement. “Then, why don’t we watch much closer? Lord Xukun is known to have a great technique.”

 

“I’m fine right here,” Junmyeon immediately tells him. “Besides, I doubt Lord Xukun is able to retain his skills after his shoulder’s injury. Some might say he’s now an average bowman.”

 

The younger can’t help but regret his words once he sees Lord Xukun’s perfect aim. He doesn’t dare to look at Minseok, already feeling embarrassed for mocking a Lord’s talent.

 

“It looks like you’re wrong, my dear brother,” Minseok notes before watching Yifan takes his turn. It seems both archers are equally matched. “Though, I don’t blame you for wanting Yifan to win. He should have you on his side, after all the times he has chosen yours.”

 

“What do you mean?” the younger wonders in confusion.

 

“You should know this by now,” the elder explains. “His allegiance may be to the kingdom, but his loyalty is to you.”

 

And maybe, this is why Junmyeon has always prefered Minseok over Jongdae.

 

***

 

There’s anxiousness and happiness inside his chest as he waits for Yifan to show in his room tonight. Despite Yifan’s temporary reassignment, the elder has always came to Junmyeon’s room, even if it’s just a good night kiss.

 

Yifan appears an hour late, when most of the castle is already asleep, and Junmyeon himself is feeling sleepy. He’s suddenly awake once he hears the familiar noise of wind, and Yifan’s loud exhale.

 

The younger smiles as he walks towards his lover, taking one hand into his hands. It always amazes him that Yifan’s hands are so much larger, and warmer despite the cold.

 

“My prince,” Yifan greets him softly. “You should have been resting.”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t reply to him. Instead, he lifts the elder’s hand and studies the multiple creases in his palm, before kissing it lightly. The elder watches him in confusion, wondering if his young lover is alright.

 

“You were amazing today,” the younger finally says before hugging him. “I watched from afar, and I still couldn’t believe how talented you are.”

 

“I’m glad,” the elder says, smiling. “I was worried that you were still unhappy because of our current situation.”

 

“I was,” the younger admits. “Sometimes, I still am, but it was foolish of me to behave that way. I can be patient.”

 

“Really?” Yifan teases in disbelief. “Then maybe it’s a good time to tell you that Lord Xukun is thinking of staying longer, perhaps permanently. He also requested if I would be his knight during it. I suppose you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Junmyeon stares back in shock, and his first feeling is the intense jealousy overcoming his rationality. However, this time, he’s able to swallow it away, and smile weakly at his lover.

 

“It’s really up to you. I can’t say I’d be happy about this,” the younger mutters, eyes looking away evasively. “I’m sure Lord Xukun is an interesting person....”

 

Yifan can’t help but smile at his lover’s saddened expression. It’s easy to see Junmyeon’s insecurities, but it’s also endearing to see how much the younger loves him. 

 

So he leans in and pulls Junmyeon into a hug, burying his face into the younger’s hair.

 

“I wasn’t serious before,” Yifan tells him, stopping the younger from saying more. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

Junmyeon melts at the confession before rubbing his face against Yifan’s chest and wrapping his arms around the elder. He thinks that they’ll be alright from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a middle ages AU that I've been thinking about writing, but too lazy to do it in long story mode. Therefore, I'll post some drabbles that will be set in this AU in the future.
> 
> \- Introduction to Junmyeon/Yifan storyline. Junmyeon is the second born prince, and Yifan is his knight.  
> \- A sneak peak to Baekhee/Minseok. Minseok is the first born prince, and the future heir. Baekhee is his wife.  
> \- Jongdae is the third born prince, and a future warrior. He is destined to be the one who lead the wars, instead of Minseok.  
> \- Jungah, female version of Jongin, is the youngest child and princess.


	5. Sick (XingDae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae thinks he's dying, but he's just sick with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @Chenlayau for updates, or bookmark Xingdae Celebration series.
> 
> This chapter is part of Xingdae Celebration.

There's nothing worse than being sick on a weekend, especially when he could be spending it with his boyfriend. 

_ This is so unfair  _ \-- Jongdae thinks as he blows into the napkin. His runny nose is being annoying lately.

He pouts as he stares at his boyfriend’s back, wishing he was healthy enough to hug him from the back. He  _ hates _ how his body is making him feel sluggish, and sore. It's not even the  _ good _ type of sore.

“Ge,” he croaks out at Yixing. “Come back, and cuddle with me.”

“I can't miss work on Monday, babe,” the elder tells him without turning around. “Hug the sheep.”

“But he's not warm like you, and he doesn't smell like you.”

“Okay. I'll spray some cologne on him, and  _ then _ he'll smell like me.”

Jongdae makes a loud whining sound at that idea, completely hating it.

“Why don't you love me anymore?” the younger complains. “I'm _ dying _ , and you won't even fulfill my last wish.”

“You'll be fine. It's just a cold,” the elder reminds him.

“I said, I'm  _ dying _ !!” he tries to scream out, but instead, he sneezes, making his dramatic scene more hilarious than sad.

Yixing seems to find it funny as he chuckles at the sneeze. 

The elder is currently in the open space kitchen, trying to make a healthy soup. He hopes that Jongdae will eat it, since the younger isn't very keen on soups.

Once he's done, he turns around and sees Jongdae burrowed inside the mountain of blankets, only part of his hair are showing. The younger is still sniffling every few minutes, and possibly muttering about how unfair his life is. He doesn't seem to notice that Yixing is approaching with warm soup, and rice. The elder sets it on the living room table, right beside the couch that Jongdae is in.

“Babe, your soup is ready. Come out from your blankets.”

“No!” he denies rather childishly.

“Come on,” Yixing says exasperatedly. “If you finish all of it, I'll cuddle with you...for 5 minutes.”

“That's not long enough,” he whines, though this time his face pops out from the blanket.

“I can't get sick, you  _ know _ this.”

“Okay,” the younger sighs before sitting up. He makes sure the blankets are still wrapped around his shoulders, and he grabs the spoon before leaning forward to take a scoop. As he eats slowly, Yixing massages his back, rubbing circles to the areas that the younger asked him to.

Once he's done, he pushes the dishes away, and he wraps his arms around Yixing, rubbing his cheek against Yixing’s chest. He closes his eyes, and relaxes as the elder massages the back of his head.

He suddenly feel sleepy from the stimulation, and his eyes start to feel heavy as his body tells him it's time to take a nap. As his brain slowly fall into deep sleep, he can feel Yixing placing his body to lie down on the couch, and his head is on top of a pillow. Then he feels the heaviness of blankets as Yixing makes sure that the younger won't get cold. From then on, he dreams of a sunny day where he could go to a beach with Yixing.

 

***

 

By the time Jongdae wakes up, it’s already the next day, and he feels hot under the blankets. He kicks away 2 of them, and wraps one around his body before he tries to look for his phone. He searches in between the flaps of the couch with no luck, but then he spies his Gudetama phone case underneath the table, and he struggles to get his phone as he stretches his arm. After a momentary loss of balance, he manages to grab it, and unlocks the phone.

There are a few texts from friends and Yixing. He ignores the former, and opens the conversation with Yixing. The elder tells him to rest and that he’ll come by in the afternoon. Jongdae doesn’t seem to like this, as he immediately leaves a voice message to the elder. 

“Ge, why aren’t you coming earlier? I need emotional and physical support. It’s  _ your _ duty to be here!”

As soon as he left the message, he sneezes, forcing his snot to become loose again. He groans before blowing into a tissue, and throwing the dirty one far away. He grabs his phone again, and leaves another message.

“Can you also buy me another box of napkin?” 

After he’s done whining to Yixing, he checks on his group chat with his best friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He complains to them that he feels miserable, and that his boyfriend won’t cuddle with him. He expects some sympathy from them, but Baekhyun replies with “ _ Sucks to be you” _ , while Chanyeol only sends laughing emojis. 

He thinks about how unfair this world is, and how nobody loves him. He decides to turn on a Disney movie, so he can sing his heart out, to get rid of the pain of betrayal.

He’s in the middle of singing ‘A Whole New World’ during the end credits when he hears the door opening. He sees Yixing entering with an amused expression.

“Ge! Come sing with me!”

“Did you know that I can hear you from outside? Your neighbors are going to complain, love.”

“Pfff who cares about them?” he says while rolling his eyes. “Come sit!!”

“Why are you watching Aladdin? Did something bad happened?”

The elder walks to the couch and sits beside him. He knows that Jongdae only watches Disney movies when he wants to feel better.

“ _ Yes _ . I’m dying, and no one cares!”

“You’re  _ not _ dying,” the elder sighs. “You’re sick, and you’re almost better.”

“But why can’t you just agree with me, and support my delusions? That’s what a boyfriend is for!”

“Oh, so I’m not for sex, or for kisses?”

“That’s your secondary role. For now, you’re supposed to agree with me.”

“Alright,” the elder says in a teasing tone.

“Now, let’s watch Beauty and the Beast. You can sing Gaston.”

“But I like Lumiere, he’s funny.”

“Okay, you can be those two, but I’m going to be everyone else’s.”

As Jongdae sings Belle’s part, Yixing can’t help but chuckle at his funny impression. He’s glad that the younger is not as dramatic as yesterday.


	6. Maturing (XingDae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jongdae only knew on how to be a knight, until he met Yi Xin.
> 
> The xingdae version of the Royal AU from Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Follow @Chenlayau for updates, or bookmark Xingdae Celebration series.**
> 
> **This chapter is part of Xingdae Celebration.**
> 
> As said before, Jongdae is the third son of the emperor, and is the only son that was trained to become a knight. Minseok is trained to become the successor, Joonmyeon focused on academics, while Jungah is the only princess (very spoiled). 
> 
> Squires are young boys training to become a knight. They usually do the cleaning and preparation of the armors.
> 
> The hierarchy is seen as Emperor and his family, noblemen/noblewomen, gems (daughters who are sold to noblemen, a type of trophy wives), commoners, and then peasants.

Stamina is something that Jongdae is familiar with, so is adrenaline and triumphant. These are the common emotions that he has felt ever since the moment they trained him as a warrior. Even during his childhood, he was different than his brothers. An adventurous and mischievous child that frequently needed a strong discipline. This is why the emperor placed Jongdae into combat training when he was merely the age of ten, and how Park Chulmin, the emperor’s knight, is assigned to train him. 

The prince easily completed his basic trainings, and by the time he was sixteen, he was able to fight using different weapons to defeat his opponent. His progress was seen as incredible by many royal advisors, and some started to suggest that he should be the emperor's successor instead of Minseok. However, the emperor is determined to keep the hierarchy, and he knew that Jongdae was not fit to rule the kingdom. The prince was still reckless in terms of behavior; joining public brawls as a way to entertain himself and going after common bandits to incite justice. These actions should not be promoted by the prince, and the emperor knew it’ll take a while for Jongdae to slowly mature.

Nevertheless, the emperor instructed Jongdae to train their squires, and he was proud to see that the prince was very strict in this role. The prince knew that these squires were near his age, but that didn’t falter his sternness towards them. He wanted to make sure that these squires would become great knights, and he knew that most of them would fight along his side in the future. Therefore, he had to make sure there would be no incompetency. 

By the time he reached the age of eighteen, Jongdae joined the emperor’s meetings with the royal knights and advisors. He started to learn on how the kingdom would place their defense, and how they would plan an invasion. Then by next year, he would accompany Minseok whenever they decided to visit an ally, and he’d lead exploration of new territories, ordered by the emperor.

Despite being the third son, the advisors suggested an early marriage for him, since they found a great suitor. Lady Baekhee was her name, and she is the daughter of Count Byun, one of their trade allies. Unfortunately, Jongdae was miffed by the news, and he refused to agree to this marriage, even though he wouldn’t have a say in this. Arranged marriages were common, and this one would benefit both sides. Therefore, the royal advisors started to arrange multiple meetings for them. 

Jongdae behaved coldly towards her, in his spite, and Lady Baekhee was crushed by his indifference. Minseok decided to intervene once he saw how bad the arrangement was, and to his pleasant surprise, he became fond of Lady Baekhee. With the help of the emperor and Jongdae’s blessing, Minseok married her.

Jongdae felt relieved by the outcome. Despite deeming himself as heterosexual, he has never felt a great attraction to the ladies he has met. Yes, they were beautiful, but none of them has made him feel sentimental. This view didn’t change, until he met Yi Xin.

Yi Xin was found during an invasion that Jongdae led in an enemy’s territory. She was hidden covertly behind an inconspicuous bookshelf, and if Jongdae didn’t have a sharp eyes, they would have missed her. She looked beautiful at first glance, and obviously well fed, since she’s a gem.

Gems are usually beautiful women who were once the daughters of noblemen. Usually, daughters are married off with a dowry under their name, but these noblemen couldn’t afford a high dowry. Therefore, they’re forced to let their daughters become gems; women who are owned by rich lords, and showed off towards society. The more gems they own, the higher their status will become. However, the Kim dynasty doesn’t encourage these traditions anymore, even though some still own a gem within the dynasty.

Jongdae detested the idea of gem, so he was furious when he first saw her. Under his command, he ordered his men to bring her back to their kingdom.

During their journey back, Yi Xin became attached to Jongdae, feeling anxious if the other knights were near her. She saw Jongdae as her protection, and the prince didn’t mind. By the time they got back to the kingdom, he didn’t hesitate on bringing her to the castle, despite knowing that this was not their usual protocol.

Unlike the gossip that passed between the servants, he didn’t feel any affection towards her. For him, she was a victim, and she barely understood korean to be able to survive in this dynasty. Luckily, Jongdae was fluent in Chinese, an important requirement during his studies, so he was able to find out about her hometown, and how her parents had to reluctantly give her away ever since they lost money. The prince had to make sure that she’d find a safe place, one that could understand Chinese. For the moment, they allowed her to live in the guest wing.

Jongdae’s bias was too obvious, which prompted Minseok to ask about his intention towards her.

“You seem rather attached to her, more so than your usual attachment towards a wounded victim. Is this still compassion, or do you feel sentiment towards her?” Minseok had asked him.

“Do you join their banter, now? Have you decided to become a meddler instead?”

“Though the position  _ does _ seem amusing, I wouldn’t want to compete against my dear wife. Nevertheless, I am inquiring as your future emperor, and I expect an honest answer.”

“No, your  _ highness _ . I do not have an opinion towards her.”

“Then, what is it you plan to do? She may be once a noblewoman, but we cannot maintain favoritism to someone who is not a royal.”

Jongdae knew that his brother was right. He had assigned a korean tutor to help her learn the language, and he appointed a Chinese servant to help her settle in the palace. Despite that, he didn’t want to admit that he was showing preference. Furthermore, he hasn’t even thought about her future placement, yet.

“My plan is to help her adjust,” he finally replies. “Placing her in a clergy without basic understanding of korean would be cruel to her. I would like her to be able to hold a simple conversation, before I place her there.”

“I see,” Minseok hums. “And if I were to find a clergy that could understand Chinese? You wouldn’t object to it?”

“No,” Jongdae replies after a long silence.

***

**Presently**

The memory of her arrival seems fresh on her mind, but in reality, it happened three years ago. She sometimes wonder if her life would have been different if Jongdae hadn’t found her. Perhaps, she would have died inside that small room, or some other militia would have found her and used her for his needs. She shakes off that horrible thought as she smiles prettily at their distinguished guests, greeting them to enjoy tonight festivities. 

A warm hand touches her back gently, and she looks up to smile at Jongdae, who seems rather somber for the night. He never did like participating in these events, preferring to watch a drunken brawl rather than enduring this. She’s always grateful for his presence, and she always pays back the favor towards him.

Tonight is the Emperor’s birthday, and the tradition is to convene a week of celebration, starting from the night before his birth date. The ceremony is always lavish, and the guest list have no limits considering the fact that the dynasty have many allies. This is also the only event where the noblemen are allowed to interact with the princes, therefore they are always busy mingling with different people. 

“Stay close to Chanyeol,” Jongdae whispers to his wife, worried for her safety.

“I’ll be fine,” Yi Xin reassures him as she knows his tendency to be overprotective.

He kisses her cheek before walking off to socialize with his fellow knights, and the noblemen that he has met from previous explorations.

Yi Xin stands in her spot, still feeling anxious about starting a conversation with the noblewomen. She wishes she can spot Lady Baekhee or even Princess Jungah from here, so she can accompany them instead.

“Feeling nervous?” Chanyeol asks her as he’s able to easily detect her fidgeting.

“Yes,” she admits. “Is it horrible that I want to go back upstairs, instead?”

“I won’t blame you. I would rather spend my night peacefully, than to endure this.”

“No wonder my dear husband likes you so much,” she teases. “Are you the reason he hates these functions?”

“I am just an enabler, my lady,” he chuckles.

Yi Xin is always glad to have Chanyeol besides her. The young knight has been Jongdae’s right hand man ever since the prince was eighteen. Despite being two years older, Chanyeol deeply respects the prince, and would die besides him on the field. Jongdae seems to appreciate the elder’s loyalty, and his trust in Chanyeol seems greater than his trust toward other knights. This is why he doesn’t allow other knights to be alone with his wife.

Their conversation is cut short once they notice Lady Baekhee approaching them, in her rambunctious nature. After greeting a few noblewomen with her perfect smile, she doesn't bother spending time mingling with them. After all, she holds the highest stature amongst them, and she handpicks the ones who are worthy of her time. Only fifteen of them are chosen, and those include her sister in laws.

“Why are you hiding all the way here? Are they being a nuisance?” Lady Baekhee asks, worried about Yi Xin. “Or is it the nausea? Taeyong will bring you some warm tea. Taeyong!” 

She looks around for her knight, who happens to be behind her. She seems to be exasperated once she sees him. 

“Fetch a maid and tell her to bring tea.”

“Lady Baekhee, I'm fine,” Yi Xin interjects, feeling guilty for all the fuss.

“Hush. You look pale. The emperor should have allowed you to rest tonight,” she complains. “All this for the sake of delaying the announcement.”

Baekhee waves off Taeyong to leave in her frustration, and he quickly rushes to find the maid. Luckily, Prince Minseok assigned more than one knight on his wife tonight.

“I pity the fact that he has become your errand boy,” Chanyeol comments. “I am glad I am not assigned under your command tonight, my lady.”

“What else is that boy supposed to do? He’s certainly not protecting me from danger,” she says carelessly. “Now, let’s head to our rest area. My poor feet need a break.”

Yi Xin giggles at her comment as she follows Lady Baekhee. There’s a guarded rest area for the wives and princess Jungah, where they’re able to relax and watch the festivities without having to mingle with the noblewomen. They find Jungah there, with two maids surrounding her as they massage her legs. Jungah is known to be most spoiled in this palace.

“Yi Xin,” Jungah greets her, completely ignoring Baekhee’s presence out of spite. They had a silly fight over the empress’s extravagant necklace, where the empress wanted Baekhee to wear it, but Jungah felt possessive over it. Nonetheless, the empress scolded the princess, and the younger blamed Baekhee over it. “How is your night going? Are you well?”

“Yes, I am fine,” Yi Xin smiles at her as she slowly sits down. “The night is certainly full of life, though it doesn’t differ from previous years. How about yours?”

“It could be better,” she shoots a glance at Baekhee, who doesn’t seem to care. “Though I pity that you’re stuck with a bumbling knight. Does he even protect you well?”

Jungah’s friendship with Chanyeol has always been a complex one, where there is a thin line between love and hate. Yi Xin wishes that these two would be more forthcoming with their feelings, but she shouldn’t meddle in this.

“Yes, of course,” Yi Xin assures her. “I trust my dear husband’s judgement.”

At that moment, Taeyong arrives back with the maids who are bringing the tea. Yi Xin watches them prepare the cups, and pours the tea for everyone. There are also biscuits placed on small saucers for their refreshment. 

“We need wine also,” Yi Xin points out. “And goblets for the knights.”

“Yes, my lady,” one of the maids reply before rushing back to the kitchen.

“He can fetch his  _ own  _ goblet,” Jungah scoffs at Chanyeol.

Baekhee ignores Jungah’s spiteful comment as she starts talking about the noblewomen she met tonight, and gives Yi Xin advices on who to avoid. She appreciates the advice since she’s not very good at knowing a person’s intent yet. This is why she keeps close to her sister in laws. At least she knows that they’ll be truthful towards her.

“And Mrs. Kang is trying to wed off her youngest daughter, but I don’t think she’ll succeed. There are rumors of her lack of chastity,” Baekhee ends her gossip on a low note. Even Jungah is listening attentively to it.

“Do you think she would become a gem in the end?” the princess asks.

“I think she still has time, but I would imagine that her family would resort to that.”

Yi Xin doesn’t get a chance to input her comments as the main entertainment has started. Dancers from different territories have come to celebrate the emperor’s birthday, and they have prepared a spectacular performance. Yi Xin have always liked to dance, and she’s immediately distracted by the beat of the drums.

***

Chanyeol makes sure that Lady Yi Xin arrives to her chambers safely before he departs. She’s greeted by her maid, who’ll help her undress and settle into the bed. Jongdae won’t return until later in the night, once the noblemen are gone from the palace. It feels too quiet without his presence, and she starts to miss him as she lays down and closes her eyes.

She places her hand on her stomach, barely feeling any changes, but they already know there’s a baby growing inside of her. She feels relieved to be able to touch her stomach again, since she couldn’t do so during the festivity. She wonders if it’ll be a boy or a girl, and whether Jongdae would be happy if it’s a girl. She hopes he would, but she doesn’t think Jongdae would be particular about this. He seemed so happy about the news, that she doesn’t doubt his love towards their child.

She slowly falls asleep thinking about their future, and doesn’t wake until she feels a familiar presence besides her. A warm hand lays on her stomach, and a nose nudges against her hair as Jongdae slips in the middle of the night. She grumbles before burrowing further into his warmth, sighing in relief that he has returned. Despite knowing she can see him better during the morning, she twists her body around, wanting to face her husband.

She looks up sleepily into his face, feeling surprised to see a bruise on his face. She gently touches the bruise as a scowl forms on her lips.

“There was a scuffle,” he tries to reason himself. “It’s not as bad as you assume.”

“I thought you were supposed to  _ supervise _ the farewell,” she says unimpressed.

“Yes, but I can’t just stand and watch my knights get injured.”

“ _ Did _ they get injured?”

“Somewhat,” he tries to fib.

Yi Xin sighs exasperatedly before twisting around to face the other way, feeling irritated that her husband can’t go one night without brawling.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes sincerely, kissing her shoulder. “You are right to be mad at me. Forgive me.”

Yi Xin knows that she won’t be mad at him for long, but her irritation is still there. She ignores his apology for now, thinking she’ll let him beg in the morning. For now, she enjoys the warmth of her husband besides her and the thought of their future. Hopefully, he’ll learn to behave by the time their child is born.


End file.
